


STRAY x SLUT

by againandagain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bestiality, Cocklust, Creampie, Dog Worship, Dog sex, Dogs, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Olivia wants to loosen up for a Halloween party. Simple, right?Not if the potion Tharja brewed gives her an insatiable lust for dog cock!





	STRAY x SLUT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/gifts).

> Had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!

"Tharja, are you sure this is going to work?" Olivia asked her nervously. It was Halloween night and all she wanted was something simple that loosened her nerves.

"Well if you want to die "by accident" I could send you over to Henry to do this instead," she grumbled darkly. Olivia gave a squeak of terror and sat silently while the dark mage worked.

It wasn't her fault she wanted to lose her inhibitions for a night for once. A Halloween where she didn't skirt around in fear would be a welcome one indeed. Laughing and having fun with the others tonight...it was all she wanted. Maybe if she enjoyed it she'll beg Tharja to make it permanent!

"I should be should be seeing what my beloved Robin has dressed up as right now," Tharja muttered, "Instead I'm helping out a scaredy-cat. Great."

"Th-thanks again!" The last thing she wanted was being bailed out on.

The moon was already high in the sky by this point so the Ylisseans were definitely having fun out in the streets or at parties and whatnot. "Chrom is holding a party for the army so that'll be the perfect place for me to show off!" said Olivia.

Tharja nodded absently and wiped her sweat-soaked brow. "Alright, I think this is it," she passed a bubbling red rocket-colored concoction to Olivia. "Drink up."

Olivia gingerly held the glass in her hands and took a precarious sniff at the steaming liquid.

"Huh?" The smell wasn't bad, no... but it caused a powerful jolt in Olivia's body that she was unfamiliar with.

"B-bottoms up," she failed what she considered to be a winning smile but glugged the surprisingly thick liquid down in one shot. "Mmm!" Her body flooded with with a warmth and taste buds danced at the cherry flavor. As deceptive as the drink looked, there denying its delicious taste!

But.

"I don't feel any different," she said. The very idea of going out in front of the city terrified her.

Tharja shrugged, "It probably takes a but for it to take effect. Give it some time." And with that, she kicked her out of the tent before she could even say thank you.

The cold night didn't help her shakiness, especially since she was wearing her normal dancer attire. "'Your costume is already perfect' they said," she groaned, "'Just wear what you already have' they said..." Tharja's tent was a little ways off from everyone else and Olivia was already imagining herself in her quarters with a nice, big blanket.

Her breath showed in the cold air as she walked. Good thing she was used to dancing in whatever temperature they needed her in, rain or shine.

The streets were illuminated at least but there were far less people out and about than Olivia would've guessed or wanted. This night might've scared her, but being alone in the dark scared her even more. "I should've just waited outside her tent," she groaned again. Tharja would've been annoyed but at least she wouldn't be out here alone.

"Hm?" Off to her left and at the beginning of some alleyway, Olivia noticed a stray walking on its lonesome. "It looks awfully hungry," she said. She walked over to it and to her great surprise the dog took a liking to her immediately.

The dog whined and pawed at her ankles. "Aw, you want some attention?" she cooed, "Poor thing." It was as tall as her knees and despite it being a stray its muscles still looked taut and strong.

Olivia kneeled down and patted the dog's head. It affectionately rubbed against her soft hand and touch. "Aw you've just been lonely too huh buddy?" Olivia didn't normally interact with dog but this one tugged at her heartstrings. She was even already forgetting about the cold night that had so brutally enveloped her before.

In fact, she was heating up!

"Ooh yeah, you're just a sweetie pie aren't you?" she moved her hands and rubbed the dog's sides in tandem with the headpats. No doubt the stray was finally enjoying the love Olivia was pushing onto it.

It rolled over onto its back with clear adoration in its eyes.

"You want belly ru- oh!" The stray was, in fact, clearly a male dog. Underneath his deep black fur was a red-purple cock just coming out of its sheath.

Olivia's heart did the same pulse she felt earlier when she drank Tharja's concoction. _More like concocktion,_ thought Olivia, licking her lips.

"Mm, what a gentleman you are! Allowing a lady to become acquainted before you take it out!" Whatever it was made with, the effect of the potion was becumming apparent to Olivia. IF only she could dance for the poor stray. Most men came in their pants because of a single dance from her. Obviously a tacdick like that wasn't going to work.

"I still have three holes I can give you, my sweetie pie. ♥"

Olivia didn't want to waste any precious time with a pathetic handjob to get the dog off. No, even though her small hand would look adorable holding such a large piece of cockmeat she needed to use a tight, wet, hole. Surely a cock would really loosen her up for the rest of the night!

The street was still dead to the world aside from Olivia and her new furry friend, who was perfectly happy letting his new pal steel herself with what she was about to do.

Olivia lowered her face to the growing dogock and inhaled deeply, making sure to pant and drool over it like a good bitch would.

There was no scent of pre-cum yet to her disappointment. The sheer muskiness of what her senses devoured more than made up for it though. "Oh yesss," she breathed in and out, taking it all in, "You're just perfect for me tonight boy!"

His manliness was making Olivia go crazy and she hadn't even started sucking yet! It was very rude of her of course, gobbling down the beast's aroma without even a single show of gratitude.

Yet.

Olivia stuck her dripping tongue out and gave the dog's cock a looong lick. From base to tip, it left a long line of saliva from her mouth. Nothing less than what he deserved. Like a blast of Thoron into a large body of water, that lick shocked Olivia to the core.

Good thing she was Limit Broken right now, that lick might've dropped her HP to zero!

The only points being dropped now was the stray's PP. 'Cause it was full of blood. Courtesy of his big and delicious, cock-swelling balls.

...Or something. It didn't matter to Olivia, she was horny!

"After you lick your master's shaft, you must shower it with loving kisses," recited Olivia, though she wasn't sure where the words came from.

She wetted her lips and left large wet marks all over the canine cock. Every single kiss _had_ to leave a trail of spit or it wouldn't have counted! A slathered dick is a happy dick!

Even though she just started, Olivia happily lapped up the shot of pre that was spat into her mouth during a kiss from the flared cockhead. "Dogs are really amazing." Olivia moaned, licking and kissing as much dick as she could.

The handsome dog himself seemed to be as wrapped up in the haze of lust just as much as his bitch was. His tongue lolled out and looked happy as Olivia was overjoyed to serve him. In her hazy mind Olivia wished Tharja was there. Seeing her bounce on a dog's magnificent cock, her ass and breasts shaking from the force of the red piston going in and out....

"In and out..." breathed Olivia. As fun as it was, constantly tasting dick with her mouth, her pussy had needs too. She'd never mated with a dog before but somehow she knew about the biiig knot on his cock. _Thanks again concocktion! _she thought.

"Hm, should I ride or bend over?" she wondered to no one in particular.

Heh, as if that was even a question.

Olivia wiped and licked the remaining pre-cum off her face and made sure to suck her fingers of every single remnant. She got on her hands and knees next to the dog and he looked at her with his erection high in the sky. Olivia blew a stand of pink hair off of her face and sensually moved her hips left and right.

"C'mon baby, you need to come breed me... Come mount me." she moaned. Whether or not the dog understood, she didn't know. But waving her ass seemed to entice him. Or maybe he caught a whiff of her dripping snatch? Regardless, the big-muscled stray shot up and walked over to her backside, sniffing curiously.

"You're almost there baby, come on!" Olivia whined. She moved her panties to the side, revealing her cute little silt to her lover. Unable to wait, Olivia stuck a finger in her pussy. She needed to sate her lusty needs, even if it was just a fraction of it.

Now that her pussy was uncovered and being stimulated the stray zeroed in on Olivia's two holes.

"OH!!" His long tongue lapped at Olivia's pussy and asshole. Olivia used two fingers to spread her petals, giving the anime as much honey as she could so he indulge as much as he wanted.

It felt so _good_. The only time Olivia had sex was with a boy. She shuddered at a disgusting thought like that. Why a girl would ever give her virtue to someone who would just brag to his equally slimey friends was beyond her.

No human cock could ever compare to the thick lollipop she sucked on earlier. Why, it was sweet enough to give her a cavity! Her mind flashed back to the boy who basically just rubbed one out in her vagina and then nutted all over her hair. Disgusting.

No, quite unlike that slob the partner she had now was entirely devoted to getting her off. Olivia's ass backed into the dog's snout as she humped as hard as she could.

"Yeah, you wanna get me to cum, don't you boy?" she panted. The faster she reached orgasm the faster could get back to worshiping his throbbing dog dick. The poor phallus must be oozing his tasty cum right now and she was missing out a treat! Long gone were her qualms about seeing people out here. God, she could even perform in front of people if she could use a dog!

"Is this how Cherche feels towards wyverns?" Olivia mused. Cock, cum, tongue, and musk was all just better on animals. "Ooh, I should ask Nowi and Panne to do me a favor later," she moaned. She and her stray had an orgasm to meet first though.

Making an executive decision, Olivia allowed her face to fall to the ground while her hands tended to her needy breasts and clit. Knowing that anyone could see the illustrious and beautiful dancer Olivia being licked by a common stray seriously turned her on.

"I could have anyone I wanted," she huffed and gasped, her hand a blur on her cunt, "and I'm settling for a by-the-numbers dog like you." It felt like her body was reaching feverish temps as Olivia deliriously muttered many more choice statement as she finally reached enlightenment.

"YEES!!" she screamed out. Her shapely hips shook as her juices squirted out of her reddened pussy. Olivia's knees wobbled but the stray seemed to have sensed he did something right since the speed of his licks increased and coated her ass and pussy in his slobber and her excitement.

As much as the afterglow of her orgasm would be fun to relish in, it seemed as though her friend had other plans.

"Hmph!" Olivia grunted when the dog laid his heavy body on top of her sweaty own. And without a moment to catch her breath, the dog humped her slick backside, frantically trying to find a hole to bury his bone in.

"L-let me help you sweetie," said Olivia affectionately. She propped herself up and reached around to guide the glowing poker into her slick pussy.

Olivia's breath hitched up as she felt the tip make contact with her lips.

"BREED ME!" Olivia screamed out, giving in completely to the cocklust.

"I don't wanna be a dancer anymore...would people pay me to fuck animals?" she wondered. Since the stray found her most precious place he, simply put, fucked her brains out.

Olivia's modest chest erotically bounced at an insane rate from the rutting of animal cock going in an out of her. Her vision tunneled. If only she could _see_ the stallion that was fucking her way better than any mortal man could ever hope to try. "Dogs dogs dogs... I looove dogs," moaned Olivia.

The knot went inside of her without a hitch and Olivia's slender body tightened as another orgasm drenched the dog and herself. The force of the dog's fucking that smashed into her legs was sooo nice. Olivia's pussy and mouth drooled because of the dog and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia laser-focused on another - gray-haired this time - stray with an erect red cock that bounced with every step. And it was coming right for them.

Before Olivia could even greet the beautiful dog it jumped up and shoved his cock down her throat. A welcome change to be sure, but a quick one. "Guh!" Olivia choked on the cock but thanks to the healthy helping of musk that paralyzed her she easily got the dog nice and slick in a matter of seconds.

The two perfect beasts spitroasted her with ease. There was nowhere in the world that Olivia would rather be. It didn't look like a third dog was going to show up sadly but at least the most important holes were filled!

Over time both dogs thrusts and pants grew more and more wild and desperate, obviously yearning to cum. Olivia was a good bitch so let her boys cum she shall. She pushed her head and ass as far down the dogs' cocks as she could, all for the reward that she'll get once their yummy cocks stopped swelling.

_Spurt_

_Spurt!_

_Spurt!_

Boiling hot cum shot out of the slick cocks and both dogs howled in unison at the human girl they just knotted into oblivion. If Olivia could speak right now it would surely be screams of passion to her lovers. Shot after shot of sticky cum overloaded her senses and even though Olivia was damn sure she was the best dog cum guzzler in he world at the moment, her best efforts were for naught as cum rushed out of her mouth and fell to the dirty street.

Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she bathed in the glow and scene of the dicks that absolutely flooded her entire being. Cum was leaking out of her and her pussy and mouth was stained with white. Very faintly, she could hear some footsteps.

"I finally caught up with you," said Tharja, "Don't go near any do- Oh." she abruptly finished, seeing the cum-soaked scene in front of her.

"Helllllooo TharThar!" gurgled Olivia. Cum spilled out of her mouth and and mixed in with the already-wet ground. "Do you have any more cockcocktions? I wannnna~" Olivia pantomimed a cock going in and out of her mouth.

"Fuck more dogs!"


End file.
